User blog:CEDJunior/Torrie Wilson: Face or Heel?
The latest "Face or Heel?" blog will detail perhaps the most underrated WWE Diva in the last decade, Torrie Wilson. 'Face Torrie: '''We all know Torrie for her many years as the innocent, but sometimes naughty, babyface in the Divas Division. She became a face within months of her tenure in WWE, and after the Brand Extension, Torrie was cemented as the golden "good girl" on SmackDown for several years. In the early years, Torrie feuded with wicked heels such as Dawn Marie and Sable, and would go on to feud with Melina by 2005. Torrie had two stints as a babyface, with the second one beginning in 2006 heading into WrestleMania 22. After the event, Torrie either competed in the Divas Division, or served as a valet during her time on the Raw roster. When she returned to the blue brand by 2007, she was regularly feuding with Victoria for several weeks. In a memorable edition of SmackDown in September of 2007, Torrie was attacked by debuting villainess Krissy Vaine after she lost to Victoria. It seemed like we would see a feud brewing between the two, but unfortunately, Krissy Vaine left WWE just weeks after finally making her main-roster debut. '''Heel Torrie: '''Despite being mostly known as a heroine, Torrie has played the villainess on a few occasions, including back when she was in WCW. Torrie debuted as a heel Diva in 2001, serving as one of the women with The Alliance, which also included Stacy Keibler and villainous defector Ivory. Torrie's time with The Alliance wasn't long; she was put in a relationship with Tajiri that had her defecting to the heroic WWF side within months. It was on the August 22, 2005 edition of ''Raw that Torrie and Candice Michelle both became heels after they announced that they were traded to the senior brand. In one of my favorite moments, the evil Torrie attacked Diva Search winner Ashley Massaro after she and Candice pretended to congratulate her on her accomplishment. Torrie and Candice aligned with Victoria to form the Vince's Devils faction, with Torrie serving as the leader. I vividly remember Torrie's heel turn that night, and to this very day, I still love it! At that time, I was shocked by the swerve because I had been used to seeing Torrie as a babyface for years, but I really thought that Torrie would shine as a villainess. Unfortunately, I found Torrie's heel run quite underwhelming, and even though she looked good and sexy as a villainess (as the pic of her in pink shows), I was glad when she turned face again. So with that, I have to automatically say that I prefer Face Torrie to Heel Torrie. Being a babyface really suited Torrie, which is most likely why she spent almost all of her WWE career as the good girl. I do think Heel Torrie had a few good moments, however. Her 2005 heel turn was golden, and I loved how wicked and bitchy she acted in her role as one of Vince's Devils, but as I said before, it wasn't good enough for my liking. Face Torrie or Heel Torrie? Which do you prefer? Category:Blog posts